Image forming apparatuses have become increasingly proficient at performing various operations, such as printing, copying, scanning, or faxing operations. To determine whether a new image forming apparatus is performing operations more quickly than previously designed devices, or whether an existing image forming apparatus is continuing to perform up to desired standards, the image forming apparatus may be monitored as it performs operations.
In some cases, image forming apparatuses may alert another device of an operational status of the image forming apparatus to indicate that it has performed, or is performing, an operation. However, not all image forming apparatuses are configured to supply such information, and different devices may supply this information in different ways, or at different times.